Held Hostage
by MissStilinski
Summary: It's been months since there's been any trouble when Stiles and Allison are kidnapped by a new wolf pack trying to kill Derek and his pack.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Stiles P.O.V.

" Please don't do this. " I told the man above us. He bent down with and dragged his sharp nail along her bare stomach. " No! Not her! Me! Take me! Take me! " I reached up at him and lazily pushed his hand away from her shaking form.

He laughed and yanked my arm and dragged me to the wall. " If you say so. " He smirked down at me.

" No, Stiles! Please. " She yelled with tears in her eyes. I watched her as he pulled me away. Tears streamed down her face. I looked back up at the wolf above me as he still smirked. He stretched his arm above his head, his nails expanding. I looking at her one more time then closed my eyes, waiting for the impact. The last thing I saw before the darkness took me was her face. I knew that once it was over, I wouldn't be here to protect her anymore. I never wanted to leave her in this place. We've been here for too long without any help, and I don't think I want to _ever_ leave her.

* * *

**I know it's short but it's just a little starting point andwhat you should look forward to. I obviously don't own anything here but the ideas. So, hope you enjoy my story! **


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles P.O.V.

" I don't get it. I thought all this supernatural disaster crap was over. " I told the pack at Derek's loft.

" Well it's not. There's something else happening but I don't know what it is yet. " Derek answered. " The people that were killed weren't mauled or had any bites or scratches. They were shot, stabbed, and strangled. "

" Sounds like maybe hunters? " Allison assumed next to Lydia on the couch. Usually she would be next to Scott but ever since they broke up, they never got back together. It used to bum Scott out a lot but now, it's as if they never even dated. Now they're just partners, pack mates.

" Yeah, or maybe just a psycho running around. " I added. They looked at me with blank stares. " What? That can happen. Just because it hasn't happened in Beacon Hills doesn't mean it hasn't happened in other towns. " Still blank stares. " Okay, fine. But if it is hunters, shouldn't the be killing werewolves? Not, you know, non-werewolves. "

" I can ask my dad if there are new hunters in town? " Allison asked. Derek nodded at her.

" Stiles, can't you ask your dad about the murders? " Scott looked at me for approval.

" Yeah, I guess. " Things with my dad are still weird. I mean after all the lies and him losing his job. He got his job back but I mean it's not easy to forget that you lost it in the first place and the looks people give you thinking ' why would they allow him back with a son like that? ' It's not that he tells me these things though. After all these months since any attacks have happened, my dad and I have been slowly getting better. But with these new ones going on, I can already feel ourselves being separated again.

" We have to start training again. " Derek admitted to everyone.

" Everyone? Or just... " I motioned to the others.

" I don't need someone to get hurt who can't heal on their own. " Derek answered. I nodded and looked at the girls.

" Need a ride or...? " Lydia looked down at her nails while Allison looked up and smiled at me.

" Sure. " She answered. " Lydia? " Lydia looked up and muttered to herself before walking ahead of us to my jeep.

After dropping Lydia off, I headed to Allison's.

" Don't get too upset about the training thing. " She told me. I looked at her and sighed.

" It's just... I hate being left out. What if we're in trouble? How are we supposed to protect ourselves if no one is teaching us how to? "

" You're right. I mean I have my crossbows and some moves that my dad taught me... maybe if you want I could teach you some things. "

" Actually yeah, I'd like that. " I turned to smile at her for only a second before something slammed into the car, causing it to tip onto it's side and slide into the preserve and hit a tree. The car was tipped on my side so that if Allison were to take her seat belt off, she'd fall right on top of me.

" What the hell was that? " I took my seat belt off and turned to a sitting position. I must have hit my head on the window since I had a painful headache and felt blood dripping down my cheek. The front window was cracked and had a blood smear on it. Yeah I definitely hit my head. I held Allison up so she could get her belt off. She seemed fine but I wasn't sure. " Are you hurt? "

" No, I'm fine. " She answered looking over at me. " Stiles, your head. " She went to wipe the blood but I gently pushed her away.

" You think you could climb through the door? " I opened the door and held it open while. She nodded and climbed up, then held the door for me. Once we were out, I started looking around but didn't see anything.

" Did you get a look at what hit us? " She asked me.

" No. I don't see anything. I'm gonna call my dad. " I started dialing the numbers when I felt another pain in my head and myself falling to the ground. I heard Allison screaming but as if she were very far away.

I could feel my eyes opening and heard a small whimpering. I groaned looking right at the bright light above me.

" Stiles? " I heard someone say, then they touched my forearm. I opened my eyes again but looked to the side and tried to get up but couldn't. As soon as I tried to lift my head, this sharp, pounding came as if someone were hitting my skull with a hammer.

" Allison? " I asked the voice. I squinted and saw her face above me.

" Yeah, it's me. Oh thank god you're awake. I was starting to think you were never going to. " She answered wiping her tears.

I looked around and saw that we were in a small bright room with a metal chair and stained tiled floors. There were no windows with only a door but of course the lock was on the other side of the door.

" Where are we. " I asked her holding my head trying to stop the pounding.

" When you were calling your dad, these guys came out of nowhere and hit you in the head with tire iron. I tried to fight back but they were too strong and they put us in a van and threw us in here. " More tears came out of her eyes as I felt them dripping onto my forehead. I reached up and wiped her tears off and held her cheek.

" We're gonna be fine okay? We're gonna get out of here and pack is going to know something is wrong and they'll come find us and rescue us. We just have to find a way out. " I half smiled at her as she tried to nod. " We're gonna be fine. "

" I wouldn't be too sure about that. " A large man opened the door and stood above us. I quickly sat up and pushed Allison behind me, not caring for the pain in my head. " You see, we don't plan on letting you go anytime soon. "

" Who's we? What do you want? " I asked him.

" Don't worry about who we are. All we want is for you to tell me where Scott McCall and Derek Hale are. " He answered flashing us his inhumanly bright yellow eyes. Great. Werewolves.

" What do you want with them? " Allison asked from behind me.

" They killed my sister. You remember Kali? I want my revenge. " He took a step toward us and smiled. " If you don't want to tell us, fine. I'll just torture you both until you do. And if you still don't, well, let's just say, we'll give your bodies back to them as a present. Get what I'm saying? " I swallowed deeply and tightened my grip on Allison's arm. " So. Who should we start with? The scrawny little boy or the tough little treat. " I lifted myself up a little more to cover Allison and held her behind me. He smiled and raised his eyebrows. " I think I'll take the little treat. " I could feel her shaking and whimpering.

" No! " I yelled as he started walking toward us. He stopped and glared at me.

" What'd you say? "

" No. Don't touch her. " He grabbed the front part of my shirt and pulled me to stand in front of him on my tip toes. I started getting really dizzy and had to squint to see the man in front of me.

" You gonna stop me? "

I let out a deep breath and closed my eyes. " Take me instead. "


End file.
